


I Thought this was High School, NOT a Dating Service

by CrazeeChibi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, High School, Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Seme-Uke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazeeChibi/pseuds/CrazeeChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha Private Academy Entrance Form<br/>1. Name: Uzumaki Naruto<br/>2. Age: 14<br/>3. Gender: Male<br/>4. Sexual Orientation (Please Choose One): Straight Bi Gay…<br/>Thinking he had read it wrong Naruto looked up and blinked a few times then looked back and read the question again, unsurprisingly it was still the same. Realizing that he had read it correctly he screamed.<br/>"WHAT!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Personal

Chapter 1: Too Personal 

In a modest house on a quiet street in a cozy neighborhood a teenage boy was hunched over a messy desk placed in an even messier bedroom. The boy picked up an orange pen with cute little green frogs on it, he ran his hands through his sunshine blond hair, with a tired sigh he looked done at the lengthy questionnaire he had to fill out for the high school he would be attending in fall. 

_I don’t see why I have to answer so many dumb questions Iruka and Kakashi both work at the school._ The blond sighed again and focused his tired blue eyes on the stack of papers in front of him. He had put off the questionnaire until the last possible minute in hopes that he could convince his parents to let him skip the entire question process… He had had no suck luck. Iruka in all his rule bidding glory would not stand for his recently adopted son taking any short cuts and would not even listen to Naruto’s arguments about how the whole thing was pointless because the two adults worked at the school. And of course Kakashi was no help, he gleefully agreed with his lover and enjoyed the fact that for once he wasn’t on the receiving end of the brunette’s lectures. Naruto rolled his eyes at the wasted effort and finally started reading the paper. It was all pretty standard and boring… until the fourth question.

Konoha Private Academy Entrance Form

1\. Name:  Uzumaki Naruto

2\. Age:  14

3\. Gender:  Male

4\. Sexual Orientation (Please Choose One): Straight Bi Gay…

Thinking he had read it wrong Naruto looked up and blinked a few times then looked back and read the question again, unsurprisingly it was still the same. Realizing that he had read it correctly he screamed.

"WHAT!"

Hearing the scream Hatake Iruka came running in. His shoulder length chocolate brown hair was halfway out of its usually high ponytail, his shirt was missing showing more of his lean mocha body, his olive green pajama pants where pulled low on his hips and showed the bulge of forming arousal, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips looked wet and kiss swollen. Being that he was the more maternal of the blond’s fathers it was no surprise that he had rushed into to see if his son was in danger… even though he and his lover were obviously in the middle of … well… loving.

"What's wrong Naruto? Are you okay!” Iruka asked in a breathless voice. 

Shaken out of his stupor Naruto looked to his new mother figure, ignoring the twenty-seven year old’s appearance, with a horrified expression and pointed to the paper like it would bite him.

"What kind of questionnaire is this! Aren't Schools not allowed to ask stuff like that! Where are you sending me to!" Naruto ranted. 

Following behind Iruka at a much slower pace Hatake Kakashi came strolling in feeling annoyed that his Iruka-sexy time had been disturbed. His sliver hair that was usually spiked off to the left of his head in a gravity defying swoop was now styled in a way that made it very clear that a pair of hands had been eagerly pulling it not gently. He had his usual eye patch over his left eye and his skin tight mask covered the lower half of his handsome face. He had wrapped his pale muscled body in a light silk robe that did almost nothing to hide the product of what he and his husband had been doing before they were, in his opinion, rudely interrupted. 

“Finally started the questionnaire?" the thirty year old asked. 

Naruto practically threw the packet at his new father figure and screeched, “you knew what was on here and you still made me do it? What kind of parenting is that?”

“Stop being such a drama queen. These are the same questions Iruka and I had to answer when we went to the Academy.” he drawled. 

Naruto just sputtered in shock.

“Oh, stop being ridiculous and just answer the questions! They _are_ about you it shouldn’tbe that hard!" Iruka huffed in annoyance science he really had thought something might have been wrong with his son. “Also we still need to take your picture to submit with the questionnaire. I was planning on doing it in the morning when you would have _hopefully_ looked presentable, but since you decided that waiting until the last minute and being over dramatic were both good ideas I think it’s a good idea to take it now. At least I will know you have one thing done,” he lectured with hands on his hips in a classic “mommy-means-bussiness” pose. 

Naruto’s face flushed and he looked away from his parents. No matter how much he wanted to argue he didn’t, after all the strongest argument he had was that he was in his pajamas and even he knew that was weak. So, red faced and pouting he stood in front of his desk wearing bright orange pajama pants and a long sleeved white T-shirt with a cartoon frog on it with sun glasses that said ‘Toad-ally Cool’. 

Kakashi snickered at how ridiculous his son looked while Iruka rolled his eyes at how immature his husband and son were. Iruka pulled his phone out of his pajama pants’ pocket and took a few quick photos of Naruto.

“There, now I expect that questionnaire to be done in the morning and if we hear one more peep out of you tonight I swear you wont have any ramen for a year!” Iruka threatened before he turned on his heel and dragged a very gear Kakashi behind him. 

Naruto was left looking at their retreating backs in horror, both at the threat and because he knew what they were going to do. A few minutes he was snapped out of his daze by sensual music coming from his parents room. He quickly slammed his door and went back to his desk before his mind could go to the Evil Place.

4\. Sexual Orientation (Please Choose One): Straight Bi Gay…

Blushing furiously Naruto circled Bi.

The rest of the questions on this page ranged from less spaz worthy things:

5\. Hair Color:  Blond

6\. Eye Color:  Blue

7\. Skin Color:  Tan

8\. Height:  4’9

9\. Weight:  90lbs…rude

10\. Are you left or right handed?  Right handed

11\. How would you describe your body type?  Slim?

12\. Any tattoos, scars, or other distinguishing marks?  Uh, I have whisker like scars on my cheeks.

From there they went into slightly weird territory: 

13\. How do you feel about school?  It’s stupid teachers never like me and the kids laugh at me.

14\. Do you like sports?  Yeah! Well I would if I had anyone to play with.

15\. How would you describe your energy levels?  Hyper? Is that a level?

16\. Do you scare easily?  No… I just don’t like ghosts and stuff… what kind of question is this anyway?

17\. How would you describe your personality?  Awesome.

Then they got creepy:

18\. Would you consider yourself submissive or dominate?  Why in the name of the gods do you need to know that?

19\. Do you want children?  Of course, just you know not now cuz I’m like 14.

20\. If female… Naruto skipped the question

21\. If male would you be willing to under go a procedure to allow you to have children?  Yes, if I’m with a guy and he wants me to.

22\. Do you masturbate?  … What?

23\. Do you touch your happy place? … sometimes.

24\. How often?  … maybe 5 times a week.

25\. Would you consider yourself kinky?  Uh… I don’t know?

So much blood had rushed to Naruto’s face he thought he was actually going to explode. He considered going to the freezer and stuffing his face in, but he knew if he left he would never finish this devil paper… and he would hear what his parents were doing. So he gathered all his will power and went to the next page.

He regretted it immediately.

26\. If your sexual orientation is anything other than gay or straight which gender do your prefer? 

It took all of Naruto’s will power to not start screaming again, but he took threats about ramen very seriously and therefore would sooner die then make a sound.

Guys… I guess.

27\. Do you care about your partners sexual preference?  Nope.

28\. Do you care about your partner’s age?  The same age or older I guess. 

29\. Do you have a preference of hair color for a lover?  If yes please state your preference. No

30\. Do you have a preference of eye color for a lover? If yes please state your preference. 

With a groan Naruto answered.

Yes, I like green or really dark colored eyes.

31\. Do you have a preference in skin color?  I guess I kind of lean toward paler skin.

32\. Do you have a preference in height?  Not really.

33\. Do you have a preference in weight?  Rude.

34\. Do you have a preference in body type?  Rude.

35\. Do you have a preference for hand dominance?  Does that even matter?

36\. Do you find tattoos, scars, or other distinguishing marks attractive in a partner?  I guess.

37\. Do you care how your partner feels about school?  Is it that really something you need to know?

38\. Do you care if your partner likes sports?  I would like if they did… I would finally have someone to play with.

39\. Do you prefer a high energy partner?  Well they have to keep up with me don’t they?

40\. Do you mind if your partner scares easily? Totally, no one wants to date a scaredy cat right? ahaha haha…ha.

41\. What kind of personality do you want in a partner?  Supportive with a sense of humor!

42\. Does it matter if your partner is talkative or not?  Nope! I talk enough for two!

43\. Does the financial standing of your partner matter?  Money isn’t that important, I just care if they waste money or not… unless it’s on ramen, but that’s not really a waste!

At this point in what Naruto had deemed the “Lover Section” he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, but he continued and added to his regret. 

44\. Do you prefer a dominate or submissive partner?  Uhhhhhhhh.

45\. Do you care if your partner wants children or not?  Of course they should want children! 

46\. If female… Skip!

47\. If male in a homosexual relationship would you want your partner to under go a proceeder to be able to carry your child?  Only if they would want to, but I think I should do it.

48\. Does your partner’s sex-drive matter?  I don’t know?

49\. If your partner wanted to engage in intercourse and you did not what would you do?  Say no… but give in if they keep asking.

50\. What if you want to engage in intercourse and your partner did not? I would pout, but I wouldn’t pressure them.

Finally he reacted the last page and by this time he was quite convinced that his parents had created a fake questionnaire just to fuck with him. Thankfully the last page only had one question.

51\. If you saw a stranded bunny in the road what would you do?

Naruto let his head fall to his desk with a solid thump and a pain filled groan. With great strength he sat back up and continued his obviously pointless quest.

I would befriend the bunny and help him find his way home. Once we find his heartless former owner I would totally kick their ass and then me and the bunny would go home and become a totally awesome team and fight crime together. We would be called RamenMan and Bunny and villains would tremble at the mention of us.

Finally finished with the questionnaire from hell Naruto crawled into his bed and collapsed into an exhausted lump. 

The next morning Naruto was woken by his living mother figure slamming his door open at seven o’clock in the morning… on a Saturday… during summer.

“That questionnaire better be finished young man!” Iruka sure knew how to start a morning.

Naruto lifted his head from his pillow and glared at the brunette.

“I finished it! I finished it and it violated me! But in the name of ramen I did it!”

Iruka rolled his eyes and picked the questionnaire up and put it in a large envelope with the picture of Naruto he took.

“Stop being so over dramatic and go back to sleep.”

That was all Naruto needed to hear and went back to sleep blissfully unaware of how messed up his life was about to get.


	2. I’m sorry, you want me to wear what now?

It was two weeks after the questionnaire incident and birds were singing, dogs were barking, cats were meowing. All in all it was an peaceful day in Konoha… well, it was a peaceful morning at least.

“Naruto will you go and get the mail for me?” Iruka asked from the kitchen where he was making lunch.

“Just a minute!” Naruto whined from the couch where he was bashing buttons furiously on his video game controller. 

“Now Naruto!” Iruka snapped.

“Fine, fine” Naruto paused his game and stood up. After stretching his stiff limbs he shuffled to the door while grumbling at his mother figure.

“Don’t you sass me young man!” Naruto shut his mouth quickly and ran out the door. Sometimes he swore Iruka had bat hearing.

So, poor unsuspecting Naruto went to get the mail. Little did he know of the life change things that had been delivered. When he reached the mailbox he found the usual: bills, letters to his fathers from friends, but today he also found a large envelope for himself and a package from his school. Naruto had practically forgotten about the strange questionnaire he had to fill out, but seeing these packages brought the whole awkward situation back to him. So, naturally he stared suspiciously at the items. He was not sure he wanted to know what the obviously creepy school had sent him. He slowly made his way back into the house and set his things down on the dining room table. Hesitantly hedecided to open the package first, thinking it was his uniform...oh how he wished he wasn't right.

“OH MY GOD!" Naruto's earth shattering scream was promptly followed by Iruka rushing into the room.

" What? What's wrong Naruto? Are you hurt!" Iruka fretted. All Naruto could do was point at the open package innocently sitting on the table in absolute horror. Sighing Iruka picked up the oh-so-terrifying articles of clothing. The articles in question were a pair of baby blue shorts (that would go to about his mid thigh if that), a white form fitting long sleeved button-up shirt, a baby blue blazer that was cropped to a little above his bellybutton and had the school logo of a swirly leaf on the right breast in white, white knee high socks with baby blue around the tops, and to top it off white shoes that look like they were made for a doll, NOT a high school BOY!

"Why are you screaming at your school uniform Naruto?" Iruka inquired. 

Naruto looked at his mother figure in shock. He could have swore Iruka looked okay with a school trying to dress his son as a prostitute, but that couldn’t be right. Because what parent was ever okay with their child DRESSING like a PROSTITUTE!

At this time Kakashi decided to stroll into the room with his nose in his favorite book. Stopping in front of the two he looked at the outfit that Iruka was holding and grinned (or rather looked like he was grinning because his fully visible eye went into an upside-down u shape, but really with his face mask it was so hard to tell). "So Naru-chan you got uke? I remember when Iruka wore that outfit,” he sighed dreamily with a far off look in his eye. "Hey would you happen to still have that uniform Ruka-chan?" he asked. 

His question earned him a smack to the back of his head from Iruka. Iruka was about to start chastising him when they heard a loud thud. Looking down they saw poor Naruto out cold on the floor.

“Well I saw that coming,” Iruka said.

“Can you really blame him? He doesn’t understand what’s going on and his brain can only handle so much,” Kakashi said.

“I suppose we have some explaining to do when he wakes up,” Iruka sighed.

“Yes, you will have a lot of explaining to do when our darling ball of sunshine wakes up.” Kakashi chirped.

“Hatake Kakashi you are not sticking all this on me!” Iruka snapped.

“Yes, yes Ruka-Chan of course I wouldn’t,” Kakashi said with his hands up in a don’t-shoot-me pose.

Iruka glared at him before looking down at his comatose son, “We should take him to his room.”

Kakashi nodded and lifted Naruto up princess style. He carried the boy to his room and put him on his messy orange covered bed.

Iruka placed the uniform and unopened enveloped on the desk next to the bed.

The new parents give the boy one last look before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

When Naruto finally came to he was laying on his bed. He sat up slowly and looked around in confusion only to find his uniform was glaring at him from his desk and the large envelope from his school that he hadn't got to open was lying on top of it. Naruto stared at the package for what seemed like forever trying to burn a hole into it. When that didn't work he sighed in defeat and picked it up. Eventually he actually opened it.

Konoha Private Academy: Student Identification

Student Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Student ID #: 10200210

Student Grade: 9

Student Classification: Uke

Student Match: Uchiha Sasuke

Congratulations on your enrollment in the Academy. Your classification and match where generated based on the answers you put on your entrance form. Included in this package you will find your student Identification Card, your questionnaire, your class schedule, a map of the school, and a student handbook. We hope you enjoy the rest of your summer break and we look forward to seeing you in fall.

Naruto had the fleeting thought that the short letter was mocking him before he passed out again. 

“ruto…Naruto…Sweetie. WAKE UP!” 

Naruto jolted up and froze like a startled meerkat. Slowly he looked to Iruka and laughed nervously, “Ahaha, um what’s up?”

Iruka sighed, “breakfast is ready and-”

Naruto was out the door before Iruka could finish talking, with a groan he followed his hyperactive son to the dinning room.

“All right! You got my favorite from Ichiraku! You’re the best Iruka!” Naruto exclaimed when he saw the steaming bowls of ramen on the table.

“Well, we thought that since you missed lunch and dinner yesterday because you were too busy fainting like a damsel in destress you deserved a special breakfast. Oh and we are also going to subject you to an incredibly uncomfortable conversation after you eat.” Kakashi oh-so nicely explained. 

“Kakashi! Could you not!” Iruka yelled.

“Not what?” Kakashi asked innocently.

“Say things that will compromise our son’s already damaged mentality!” Iruka snapped.

“You’re right Iruka, I’m sorry. Clearly I’m no good at handling these serious talks, I should really sit this one out and leave it in your loving capable hands.” Kakashi said with fake regret and started to get up from the table.

“Don’t even think about it Kakashi! We are going to suffer through this ordeal as a family and that includes you!” Iruka countered as he pushed his husband back into his chair.

He took his own seat and looked to his son expecting to find the blond shaking in dread thanks to Kakashi’s oh-so thoughtful comment. Instead he saw Naruto inhaling what appeared to be his third bowl of ramen. Iruka felt his eye twitch and resisted the urge to face palm.

“Naruto were you even listening?” Iruka said through gritted teeth.

His reply was a loud slurp.

“NARUTO!”

“What?” Naruto lifted his head from his now empty bowl with one lone noodle still hanging out of his mouth. He quickly slurped it into his mouth and wiped his face with his sleeve.

Kakashi chuckled as Iruka glared at their son, “Really Iruka you should know better than to expect Naruto to pay attention when ramen is involved.”

Iruka sighed in defeat, “I know.”

“So, was there something you wanted to talk to me about? Something along the lines of you pranking me with fake school stuff?”

“Why yes, Naruto, we will be talking about why the things you received are your real school stuff for your real school.” Kakashi chirped.

Naruto looked at his father in horror and turned to his mother hoping that Iruka would tell Kakashi to stop messing with him… today was just not his lucky day.

“Now Sweetie, I know that this all seems strange to you and you want to believe that we are playing and elaborate joke on you, but it’s all very true.” Iruka tried to keep his spaz-prone son from spazzing. 

“You’re sending me to a school for Prostitutes!” Naruto yelled.

“Uzumaki Naruto you will not take that tone with me or so help me I will take away all of your clothes except your uniform! We are trying to explain things to you in a reasonable and…” Iruka was in full mama-means-business mode now.

Kakashi sat back and watched Naruto pout out the table as Iruka read him the riot act.

“And you!” Iruka rounded on Kakashi who did a very good impression of a deer about to be hit by a car, “either you start being helpful or you will be making love to your hand until Christmas!”

“Now, now Ruka-chan, no need to go crazy. I’m sure Naruto is ready to listen to us now; aren’t you Naru-chan?” Kakashi turned to his son with a look that said agree if you want to live.

Naruto nodded dumbly and sat in his chair quietly, he knew it was game over when Kakashi gave him that look. He had only gotten it one other time and he had disobeyed it… this incident that followed that poor decision still gives him nightmares.

“Good,” Kakashi smiled, “so about your school Naru-chan. As you know Iruka and I went to Konoha Private Academy and we now teach there, and as you can see Iruka is clearly not a prostitute.” 

Naruto grumbled and nodded.

“Thank you so much for that needed clarification Kakashi.” Iruka was clearly not amused with his husband.

“Anything for you Ruka-chan,” Kakashi sang, “As I was saying, your mother is not a prostitute and he was classified as uke.” 

“Why does the school even have classifications?” Naruto groaned.

“Well, the school was founded on the belief that students would learn better if they didn’t have to worry about dating. So, when students are accepted into the school they receive the questionnaire and based on their answers they are given a match. Now this was all fine, but some students were still getting distracted by their relationships. Apparently they were having arguments over who should be the dominate party in the relationship. So the Seme and Uke classification was added to the school and was also determined by the questionnaire. This way students could be placed within balanced relationships.” Iruka explained.

“So, I’m basically suppose to bow down and do whatever my “match” wants me to?” Naruto said incredulously.

“Does Iruka do whatever I tell him to?” Kakashi shot back.

“The point of the school is not force students to be something they aren’t. It’s only trying to make dating easier. The school has had a 98% success rate when it comes to matching and student test scores are the best in the country.” Iruka said.

“So, how did you two get paired? Isn’t Kakashi like way older than you Iruka?”

“I am not that old!” Kakashi whined.

“Well, he was an unmatched senior when I was a freshmen so when they matched us together… he was quite excited about the match.” Iruka explained with a blush.

“Are you sure you don’t have your uniform anymore Ruka-chan?” Kakashi purred.

“Gross. But speaking of uniforms, why do they dress the students as hookers?” Naruto gagged.

“The ukes have narrowed down the reason to the founders were very sadistic people with a sick sense of humor.” Iruka said.

Naruto groaned and let his head fall to the table, “Do I have to go?”

“Yes Naruto, this is the best school in the country and you are attending for free because both your parents work there, so stop whining and get used to the idea.” Iruka said.

“By the way who did you get matched with?” Kakashi asked.

“Uh, Uchiha something.”

Both his parents froze and stared at the blond in shock.

“Uchiha Sasuke?” Iruka asked timidly.

“Yeah that’s it! Do you know him or something?” Naruto asked innocently.

“He’s only the heir to a multimillion dollar security company.” Kakashi said.

“Excuse me,” Naruto replied.

“Naruto are you sure tha-” Iruka was cut off by a knock on the door. 


	3. Meeting the Fiancé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this was late! I was suppose to post it yesterday, but it wasn’t finished and one of my dogs died yesterday and I figured a late story was better than a half-assed tear stained one. I hope it was worth the wait!

Chapter 3: Meeting the Fiancé 

Everyone looked in the direction of the front door wondering if they had actually heard a knock. The wondering stopped when a second more impatient knock sounded threw the house.

“Kakashi we aren’t expecting anyone are we?” Iruka asked his husband as he headed to the door.

“I don’t remember inviting anyone over,” Kakashi replied as his curiosity lead him to follow his husband.

Iruka opened the door slowly revealing an intimidating man in a black suit with a matching fedora. The man was tan with two scares his face and he looked at Iruka and Kakashi with intense dark eyes and his mouth set in a firm line.

“I’m looking for Uzumaki Naruto,” he said in a deep voice.

Naruto, not wanting to be left out, had followed his parents and hid behind Kakashi. He shivered in fear at the harsh sound of the man’s voice. 

“I’m sorry and you are?” Iruka asked timidly.

“My name is Morino Ibiki. Does Uzumaki Naruto live here or not?” Ibiki replied.

“What exactly do you want with my son, Sir?” Kakashi was in full on over-protective Father mode. He wanted to know who this man was and what he wanted with his son.

“I am here on behalf of Uchiha Sasuke-Sama. He wishes to meet with Uzumaki-San for lunch so they can get to know each other prior to the beginning of the school year.” Ibiki’s tone was impatient, as if he expected parents to just hand their children over to strange men without asking questions.

“Like hell! Who does that ass think he is! He’s not above the rules just because he’s rich! How did he even find out where I live! Is he some sort of stalker?” Naruto had come out from his hiding and would have been yelling in the scared man’s face had Kakashi not grabbed him around the waist.

“So, you are Uzumaki Naruto,” the man wasn’t even fazed by the blond’s out burst, “I am sorry, but I was told to not except no for an answer. You will be meeting Sasuke-Sama for lunch. As for how he found you, is it not common knowledge that his brother runs a private Investigation agency?” 

“I-” Naruto started, but Kakashi had put a hand over his mouth before he could shoot himself in the foot…again.

“I’m sure Naruto would be more comfortable in his own home with his parents present, would Sasuke-Sama be willing to come here for lunch? His brother is welcome to join him, that way we can all get to know each other.” Iruka took over the conversation easily.

“Itachi-Sama is currently away on business. I will inform Sasuke-Sama of your decision and he will be here at one o’clock sharp.” With that Ibiki tipped his hat and left.

Iruka let out a relieved sigh and shut the door.

“What the hell was that! I don’t want to meet that stalker!” Naruto had freed himself from Kakashi’s grip and was now glaring at his parents heatedly. “And I thought you said his family owns a security company? Why does his brother have a PI company?” Naruto huffed.

Iruka groaned and hit his head against the door, “go sit at the table and we will explain.” 

Naruto grumbled and went back into the dinning room. 

Kakashi went up behind Iruka and hugged him from behind, “don’t worry Ruka-Chan, everything will be fine. They’ll meet and hopefully kill each other by dinner.” Kakashi chuckled as his lover turned and slapped his chest lovingly.

“Haha, you are such an idiot.” Iruka said as he brought Kakashi’s mask down and gave his husband a slow kiss.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and ran his tongue slowly against his lips. He gently slipped his tongue into Iruka’s warm mouth and stroked the smaller man’s tongue with his own.

Iruka moaned softly and allowed his husband to continue the kiss for a while before he slowly pulled back, “come on we better get in there before he tries to runaway.” 

Iruka licked his lips as he watched Kakashi pull his mask back up. 

Kakashi gave him a cheek wink and gestured for Iruka to go first, “After you Ruka-Chan.”

Iruka raised an eyebrow and walked in front of Kakashi. He really should have expected the slap to the ass after all these years because really it was just too easy.

“Kakashi!” 

“Sorry, Sorry Ruka-Chan my hand slipped.”

Naruto rolled his eyes at his parents as they came into the room.

“Can you two focus on the issue at hand please?” he whined.

“Naruto there is no issue. You will meet your fiancé and you will be respectful.” Iruka said.

Naruto groaned and banged his head on the table, “fine, just explain his family to me then.”

Iruka and Kakashi took their seats and looked at their son seriously.

“The Uchiha’s have a very long and complicated history. We don’t really have time to explain it all right now, and a lot of it is stuff Sasuke should tell you himself. What you need to know for today is that his family owns the biggest security company in the country. His older brother didn’t want to take over the company, so he started his own PI agency. However, when their parents died he took control of the security company. At least until Sasuke is able to take over.” Kakashi explained.

“Great, so my fiancé has his future planned out.” Naruto slowly lifted his head from the table and looked his parents shyly, “what exactly happened to his parents?”

Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other sadly, “All we know is they were killed in an accident with a lot of other Uchihas.” Iruka said.

Naruto nodded in understanding.

“Well, I should start making lunch. Naruto you go shower and put on something nice. Kakashi…just do what you do.” Iruka said as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

Two hours later found a freshly showered Naruto standing in front of his closet looking at his options.

“Would Iruka consider my orange sweater and black skinny jeans respectable? I mean their better than my orange T-shirt with the black sleeves and my orange skinny jeans.” Naruto groaned. He was about to go digging again when he heard Iruka calling him from the bottom of the stairs. He looked at his frog clock and saw it was one o’clock.

“Fuck.” He grabbed an orange and black stripped shirt and orange skinny jeans and got dressed before rushing down the stairs. His breath caught at the sight that greeted him. Standing in the entrance way with his parents was the most drop dead gorgeous boy he had ever seen. The boy had black hair with tints of blue, eyes so dark they looked black, and almost snow white skin. He was waring a dark blue hoodie, grey skinny jeans, and he was carrying a black messenger bag. The god boy was talking to Iruka and had a look of minor annoyance on his face.

"Um hey" Naruto said quietly. 

The trio looked up and stared at the blond.

Iruka walked over and brought the blond to stand directly in front of the dark haired prince.

“Uchiha-Sama, this is my son Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto this is Uchiha Sasuke.” Iruka said nervously watching the boys.

Naruto gave a shy wave.

Sasuke just looked him up and down with cold eyes, as if he were appraising a gift he had gotten for his birthday. Slowly he smirked, looked Naruto right in the eye and said, "you just got very lucky Dobe."

Iruka groaned and slapped his forehead while Kakashi just giggled, whether it was because of the impending disaster that was about to happen or his perverted book was unclear. Naruto had his mouth hanging open in absolute shock. When he came back to his senses he glared at the Uchiha and all hell broke lose.

"What did you just call me Teme!" Naruto shouted in rage.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and taunted, "are you deaf and dumb Dobe?" 

Iruka grabbed Naruto around his middle to prevent a tragedy from happening (Naruto getting his ass handed to him) and quickly tried to direct the conversation to something that would't destroy his clean house.

“Why don’t we go into the dinning room and have lunch?” Iruka said as he practically carried his fuming son to a chair and sat him in it.

“Behave or else,” he hissed into the blonds ear.

“Tell that to the bastard, he started it.” Naruto grumbled.

Iruka glared at the blond as Kakashi and Sasuke joined them. He slowly started serving the salad he had made for lunch while sneaking glances to make sure Naruto wasn’t going to act up. Luckily the blond was glare heatedly at the area of table in front of him.

Soon everyone was served and eating in that awkward tense silence that makes meals so enjoyable. 

“Is the salad okay Uchiha-Sama?” Iruka finally broke the silence.

“It’s fine. You can just call me Sasuke by the way. I am going to marry your son after all.” Sasuke replied.

“Like hell you are Te-mow!” Naruto’s grumbling was cut off by a pleasantly smiling Iruka kicking him under the table.

Lunch continued with Iruka valiantly trying to make pleasant small talk and Kakashi giggling at Naruto’s pain.

"Naruto why don't you take Sasuke up to your room so you can talk and get to know each other better." Iruka finally suggested. 

Naruto mumbled something along the lines of it being impossible to get to know someone with their head shoved that far up their ass. Which Iruka promptly smacked him for so grumbled a fine and stomped off to his room not bothering to wait for Sasuke.

"Sasuke you can just follow Naruto up to his room." Iruka sighed.

Sasuke got up and followed his pouting Dobe. 

Kakashi stated giggling again and Iruka smacked him for being no help.

Sasuke got to Naruto's room and just walked in without asking. Immediately he started looking around with what Naruto had dubbed the “appraisal stare”.

"Hey Teme it's called knocking ever heard of it!" Naruto shouted from his unmade bed. 

Sasuke looked over at him laying on the tangled orange sheets and raised an eyebrow.

"The door was open Dobe,” he said matter-of-factly.

"It's still polite to ask to come in Teme!” Naruto snapped.

Sasuke just smirked and moved Naruto over so he could sit on the bed, causing Naruto to glare deep hatred at him.

"Stop trying to be intimidating and get your school stuff out." Sasuke ordered.

"Teme you’re not the boss of me!" Naruto yelled indignantly. 

Sasuke glared at him and Naruto faltered and looked away nervously. 

‘ _Damn that Teme and his affective glares!’_

Finally he picked up the papers that he a labeled the soul stealing papers of death and handed them to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and took them out of Naruto's hands then took his out of a black messenger bag.

"Good boy. Now pay attention while I explain our daily schedule to you.” Sasuke dictated.

Naruto was about to protest when Sasuke glared at him again, so he just grunted. Sasuke nodded and put both schedules in front of them.

Class Schedule: Uchiha Sasuke

**Period-Class-Instructor(s)**

1-World History-Asuma

2-First Year Literature-Jiraiya

3-Physical Education-Gai

4-Geometry-Kabuto

5-Biology-Orochimaru

6-Beginner Music-Kurenai

7-Beginner Art-Deidara and Sasori

8-First Year Seme Class-Kakashi

Class Schedule: Uzumaki Naruto

**Period** - **Class** - **Instructor(s)**

1-World History-Asuma

2-First Year Literature-Jiraiya

3-Physical Education-Gai

4-Geometry-Kabuto

5-Biology-Orochimaru

6-Beginner Music-Kurenai

7-Beginner Art-Deidara and Sasori

8-First Year Uke Class-Iruka

Naruto stared at the pieces of paper in silent horror giving Sasuke the chance to talk uninterrupted.

"As you can see we have the same classes, except of corse the seme or uke class. This is because the school likes to keep freshmen with their partners so they have more time to bond. As we get older are schedules may be different. Now...Dobe!" Sasuke's explaining was cut off by Naruto ripping his schedule away from Sasuke.

"Why in the world do the think us spending time together is good for bonding! And how the hell did I end up as your Uke!”

Sasuke’s eye twitched and he grabbed the papers back from Naruto.

“Why don’t we compare our answers and see, Dobe.”

“Fine Teme.”

Naruto would regret that choice, he would regret it deeply. 

 

 

 


	4. He's obviously a bitch, so why am I HIS bitch?

Naruto snatched Sasuke’s questionnaire from him and looked over his answers as Sasuke found Naruto’s in his pile of papers.

Konoha Private Academy Entrance Form

1\. Name:  Uchiha Sasuke

2\. Age:  15

3\. Gender:  Male

4\. Sexual Orientation (Please Choose One): Straight Bi **Gay** …

5\. Hair Color:  Black

6\. Eye Color:  Black

7\. Skin Color:  Pale

8\. Height:  5’

9\. Weight:  93lbs

10\. Are you left or right handed?  ambidextrous

“What does ambidextrous mean?” Naruto mumbled more to himself than to Sasuke.

“It means both of my hands are dominate.” Sasuke replied. He was laying on his side with his head propped up on his right hand. He was starring at Naruto as he looked over Sasuke’s answers. Sasuke had already finished reading Naruto’s and he was just waiting for the blond to realize who was boss.

Naruto nodded in understanding and went back to reading.

11\. How would you describe your body type?  Appropriately Muscled

“Conceded much,” the blond mumbled under his breath.

12\. Any tattoos, scars, or other distinguishing marks?  No

13\. How do you feel about school?  I would find it useful if my teachers were smarter then me.

14\. Do you like sports?  Of course, I always win.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

15\. How would you describe your energy levels?  I am active, but I use my energy wisely.

16\. Do you scare easily?  Excuse me? 

17\. How would you describe your personality?  Flawless.

Naruto almost puked in his mouth.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sasuke snapped.

“Nothing, you’re just delusional. Flawless really?” Naruto laughed.

“I’m sorry, is the awesome scaredy cat really in any position to talk?” Sasuke countered.

Naruto huffed, “ass” and went back to reading.

18\. Would you consider yourself submissive or dominate?  Dominate…Obviously.

19\. Do you want children?  Of course, the Uchiha clan must regain prominence.

20\. If female…

21\. If male would you be willing to under go a procedure to allow you to have children?  No.

“Teme I am not going to be your breeding mare!” Naruto yelled.

“Do you even remember what you put down?” Sasuke replied.

Naruto blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

“You put and I quote; ‘Yes, if I’m with a guy and he wants me to.’” Sasuke read.

Naruto’s eye twitched, but he held his tongue and went back to reading.

22\. Do you masturbate?  Of course, I am a teenage boy after all.

23\. Do you touch your happy place? … Idiots

Naruto blushed and refused to look up at Sasuke, he could practically feel the teme’s smug smirk.

24\. How often?  At least once a day.

25\. Would you consider yourself kinky?  I suppose some of the things I find arousing could be considered kinky.

“You’re going to rape me!” Naruto screamed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “just finish reading Dobe.”

Naruto was slightly afraid to continue, however, at the moment he was more afraid of disobeying Sasuke. So he timidly went back to reading.

26\. If your sexual orientation is anything other than gay or straight which gender do your prefer?

27\. Do you care about your partners sexual preference?  No, I only care if he has wondering eyes.

28\. Do you care about your partner’s age?  I would prefer someone in my grade. 

29\. Do you have a preference of hair color for a lover? If yes please state your preference.  I like blonds.

30\. Do you have a preference of eye color for a lover? If yes please state your preference.  Blue eyes.

31\. Do you have a preference in skin color?  I suppose I like tan skin the most.

Naruto groaned.

32\. Do you have a preference in height?  Shorter than me.

33\. Do you have a preference in weight?  As long as it’s healthy.

34\. Do you have a preference in body type?  Delicate.

“I am not Delicate!” Naruto whined.

“Would you prefer dainty?” Sasuke smirked.

“Fuck you Teme,” Naruto growled.

“I think it has been established that you are the one who will be getting fucked Dobe.” Sasuke replied.

Naruto yelled and pounced on his fiancé.

After a few seconds Sasuke easily pinned Naruto under him. Naruto panted and struggled under the bigger boy in frustration.

"Teme get off me!" Naruto shouted in rage, bucking his hips to get Sasuke off. Sasuke smirked and leaned down so his mouth was next to Naruto's ear.

"You know Dobe you may want to stop moving like that, unless of course you want to practice for our wedding night." To accentuate his point Sasuke rubbed his hardening crotch against Naruto. This caused the blond to blush like a tomato and go completely still. Feeling it was safe Sasuke got off his traumatized Dobe and looked at him smugly.

“I knew you were going to try and rape me.” Naruto hissed at the other teen.

“Oh stop being over dramatic and finish reading the questions.” Sasuke snapped getting annoyed.

Naruto hissed again before picking up the now crumpled paper.

35\. Do you have a preference for hand dominance?  Not really.

36\. Do you find tattoos, scars, or other distinguishing marks attractive in a partner?  Yes.

37\. Do you care how your partner feels about school?  He doesn’t have to like school, they just have to be willing to learn.

38\. Do you care if your partner likes sports?  He doesn't have to play sports, but he does have to like them.

39\. Do you prefer a high energy partner?  Yes, I don’t want a lazy lover.

40\. Do you mind if your partner scares easily? Not really, I will be able to protect him from anything.

“Yeah but whose going to protect me from you,” the blond grumbled.

Sasuke glared at the blond; silently daring him to look up.

Naruto had learned his lesson and kept his gaze on the paper.

41\. What kind of personality do you want in a partner?  I want someone entertaining.

42\. Does it matter if your partner is talkative or not?  As long as he knows when to shut up talking fine.

43\. Does the financial standing of your partner matter?  I have money enough for both of us, but I don’t want a gold digger.

44\. Do you prefer a dominate or submissive partner?  Submissive of course.

Naruto twitched.

45\. Do you care if your partner wants children or not?  We are having children.

46\. If female…

47\. If male in a homosexual relationship would you want your partner to under go a proceeder to be able to carry your child?  Well I’m not going to do it.

“I’m not going to be you’re fucking baby factory,” Naruto hissed.

“I’m not say that you have to be a house wife, just that you are the wife in our relationship.” Sasuke was getting bored of these pointless conversations.

Naruto growled.

48\. Does your partner’s sex-drive matter?  Yes, he should have one.

49\. If your partner wanted to engage in intercourse and you did not, what would you do?  Say no, but if he was good I would give him a hand job.

The blond blushed brightly.

50\. What if you want to engage in intercourse and your partner did not? I am confident in my ability to arouse my lover.

At that he snorted out a laugh.

51\. If you saw a stranded bunny in the road what would you do?

I would glare at the rabbit until it got out of my way.

“How dare you treat a bunny like that!” Naruto yelled.

“Because Ramen Man and Bunny is so much better.” Sasuke taunted.

“Fuck you Teme! You’re just jealous because my answer is awesome!” Naruto countered.

“Please, your answers clearly scream Uke.” Sasuke snapped.

"Well at least they don’t prove I’m a conceited ass like your’s do!” Naruto hissed.

The raven haired boy sighed in annoyance and glared at the blond vixen.

Naruto whimpered and looked away from his temperamental fiancé.

Sasuke smirked and collected the rest of the papers that had ben scattered around the bed. “Now that we have established why I’m on top let’s get back to business. As you saw our school schedule is fairly self-explanatory. Now after school we will do our homework together, I will not look bad just because _you_ don't do your work. After homework we will have dinner together, we will be alternating between your hose and mine so we both get to know our new families. Oh, and on school days you and your fathers will pick me up, that's just logical we _are_ all going to the same place. As for the weekends we will have a sleepover at _least once_ every weekend and we will spend two hours a day or more together. Now any questions?" having finished his dictation Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was gaping at him.

Slowly Naruto nodded his head, “Yeah, Just one, WHO THE HELL DIED AND MADE YOU QUEEN OF MY LIFE!"

Rubbing his ears Sasuke glared at the loud mouth and snapped. "Listen here my ignorant little _Uke,_ you better get used to doing what I say because I am your _Seme_ and I will be taking care of you after we graduate." 

Naruto glared at him intending to continue arguing, but remembered where that got him previously and thought better of it. So, just settled for pouting.

“Stupid Teme. Stupid school with it’s stupid rules and stupid slutty uniforms,” Naruto grumbled under his breath. 

Sasuke looked surprised when the fight he was expecting didn't come, then went back to his I'm-cooler-than-you-and-we-both-know-it look as processed what his blond was saying. _‘What is the dobe talking about now? The uniform is perfectly fine. It’s actually quite tasteful._ Sasuke was looking at Naruto like he was crazy until he realized the uniforms were different for Semes and Ukes not just boys and girls. Then he got a perverted and predatory look on his face, which had alarm bells sounding in Naruto's head.

"Naruto go put your uniform on so I can see how it looks." Sasuke purred. 

Naruto shook his head furiously.

"Not on your life you psychotic rapist!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Panting the boys sat there glaring at each other when finally Naruto looked down and whimpered. "But Sasuke-sama I don't want you to see me in my uniform until the first day of school." 

And Sasuke passed out from blood loss via nose bleed. Which caused Naruto to panic. 

“OH MY GOD I KILLED THE TEME!” he screamed.

This caused Iruka to come charging into the room. When he saw the raven haired boy laying on his back on his son’s bed with blood dripping from his nose he looked to the blond in horror.

“Naruto what did you do!” the brunette yelled.

“I don’t know! I just said I didn’t want to show him my uniform yet and his nose exploded!” Naruto was freaking out.

“Ah, it seems young Naru-Chan needs to learn to control his Uke power.” Kakashi said sagely as he appeared in the room magically.

“My what now.” Naruto asked.

“Your Uke power. It’s how Ukes control their Semes. I never realized it could be so effective, I really just thought my brother was whipped.” Sasuke murmured as he came to whipping blood on his sleeve.

“You poor, poor fool. I have much to teach you in my class.” Kakashi said gravely as he vanished from the room.

“I swear you people are going to be the death of me,” Iruka and Naruto said at the same time.

They looked at each other, daring the other to say they had it worse. Finally they decided on a tie when Sasuke coughed.

“Sasuke I think it’s time for you to go home now.” Iruka said tiredly.

Sasuke nodded, “alright I’ll be coming over again tomorrow.” 

“Of course, we’ll see you tomorrow then.” Iruka smiled and stomped on Naruto’s foot.

“OW! What was that for!” Naruto whined but stopped when he saw Iruka’s glare and not so subtle nod in Sasuke’s direction.

Naruto huffed, “bye Teme see you tomorrow.”

“Good night Dobe. You better dream of me.” Sasuke said as he leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto gagged and whipped his cheek as Sasuke left, “Don’t worry I’m sure I’ll have plenty of nightmares Teme.”

Iruka groaned and wondered if it was too late to rethink his life choices. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Off to Hell

The month leading up to school was chaotic to say the least. Sasuke came over nearly everyday putting Iruka’s perfectly tidy home in constant danger. Because Sasuke and Naruto fought about everything, literally everything.

From what games to play:

“We aren’t playing MarioKart Dobe!”

“You just don’t want to play because I’ll totally destroy you Teme!”

From what foods to eat:

“Why can’t we have ramen for lunch?”

“Because if you eat ramen for every meal of everyday you will have a heart attack before you turn 18!”

Even about how to hold a pencil:

“Dobe you’re doing it wrong!”

“Do you ever stop bitching Teme!”

Needless to say by the time the first day of school had rolled around Iruka had had enough.

"NARUTO! Get down here! We are going to be late and we still have to pick up Sasuke!" Iruka yelled at Naruto's door as he tried to break it down.

"I am NOT coming out dressed like this! I look like a HOOKER!" Naruto yelled back.

"Then you will deal with it like I had to! Now get in the car so we can go!” Iruka screamed in frustration.

“No!" was the stubborn reply.

"Uzumaki Naruto, if you are not in that car by the time I count to five I will never let you have ramen AGAIN!” Naruto was buckled in the car before Iruka even started counting. 

Iruka growled and resisted the urge to pull his hair out as he grabbed Kakashi and dragged him into the car. As he got into the driver's seat and looked in the rear view mirror he saw Naruto wearing a long trench coat that covered the main part of his outfit.

"Well, at least you shaved your legs." Iruka sighed.

“I had to, the socks feel weird with leg hair.” Naruto mumbled. 

Kakashi laughed at Naruto’s pain, which made Iruka smack him. 

Iruka rubbed his head in irritation as Kakashi whined at how unfair he was. 

“The day hasn't even started yet and already I have a headache,” Iruka sighed, finally he pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the Uchiha estate.

When they arrived at the estate it left the occupants of the car gaping. The place was HUGE! From what they could see it had at least three stories and was made up mostly of glass.

“Stupid Teme and his stupid gaudy house." Naruto huffed.

"You know it's impolite to talk about people when they aren't around Dobe. Though I am impressed you use gaudy in a sentence.” Sasuke's comment caused the occupants of the car to jump. While they were admiring the estate they failed to see Sasuke in front of the gate… or hear him enter the car.

"Ah good morning Sasuke! So sorry we're late. Some people were having wardrobe malfunctions." Iruka said as he glared at Naruto in the rearview mirror as he headed toward the school.

"It's all right Iruka, I wasn’t waiting long,” he said with a smirk as he turned to his blond, “Good morning Kakashi, Dobe." Sasuke greeted.

Naruto just twitched in irritation. Not from Sasuke's earlier comment, or from being called Dobe. No, Naruto was twitching because of Sasuke's uniform. Unlike Naruto's, Sasuke's had long dark black pants that covered his strong legs, a form fitting long sleeved black button up shirt that covered ALL of his torso and showed his muscles, a dark green blazer of the same style, with the school logo in black on the right breast, and finally black dress shoes.

"Why do you get to wear ACTUAL clothes!” Naruto screeched. 

Iruka sighed, Kakashi giggled, and Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was insane. Then Sasuke really looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Dobe take the coat off,” he purred.

"No!"

"Do it!"

"Pervert!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Shut up!” Iruka had finally snapped.

The boys quieted down and looked at Iruka in fear. He was positively fuming. Not even Kakashi dared to make a move. The car stayed in that state until they reached the school.

Which was huge!

The school was a towering four story building. Painted a nice forest green with blue highlights. 

Iruka parked the car and they all got out and gathered around the front of the car. Iruka brought Sasuke and Naruto in front of him for a last minute pep talk.

"Okay Sasuke, I want you to keep Naruto out of trouble. And Naruto I want you to listen to Sasuke. We will meet you back here after school.” Iruka was saying.

“Actually Iruka, my brother is back from his business trip and he will be picking us up after school.” Sasuke interrupted.

Iruka blinked for a second before he got on his knees in front of the Uchiha and nearly cried, “bless you and your brother for saving my home.”

They all stared at the grown man as he acted like he had seen God.

Iruka coughed in embarrassment and got back to his feet, “and for the love of the gods Naruto take off that jacket!"

Naruto was pulled out of his shock and pouted, but decided not to push his luck and took his jacket off showing off his sexy uniform. The shorts made his bottom look even rounder and tighter and his legs longer. The button up clung to his belly and the blazer did noting to hide it. All in all he looked very fuck-able and that's exactly what Sasuke was thinking. Fuming at the look he was getting Naruto threw his coat as Sasuke and walked off to their first class giving Sasuke a good view of his swaying ass and causing Sasuke to rush after his pouting Uke.

Iruka sighed and dragged Kakashi to his class to keep him from being late.

When the boys got to their first class they were the first ones there. Other than their teacher.

"Late my ass Iruka." Naruto mumbled. 

Sasuke just pinched his ass (earning him a punch to the side) and addressed their teacher, ”can we sit anywhere or do you have a seating chart?"

The teacher looked up at them and asked for their names. When he got an answer he looked at a chart.

"Uchiha, you're the first row right next to the window and Uzumaki, you're right next to him." The boys nodded and moved to their assigned seats.

Sasuke was about to comment on Naruto's outfit when suddenly two boys came running into the room out of breath and panting. One had long black hair pulled up into a ponytail, had a panicked look in his brown eyes, and was wearing the uke uniform.

The other had short spiky brown hair, strange red triangles on his cheeks, and had a predatory look in his eye (reminiscent of an animal hunting prey). He had quite a noticeable tent forming in the pants of his seme uniform. Having caught his breath faster than his Uke, the Seme pounced on the poor pony tailed raven.

"Kiba! Get off of me you horn dog!" The Uke shouted.

"But Shika! You know I can't control myself and yet you taunt me with this outfit!" The Seme now known as Kiba whimpered in the so called 'Shika's' ear while trying to grab him in the naughty places.

Before he could get too far, Asuma cleared his throat loudly. They boys froze and looked around the room just now realizing it was occupied. The pony tailed boy took this chance to push his Seme off him and get off the ground with a heavy blush on his face.

"Sorry. I’m Nara Shikamaru and the troublesome idiot on the floor is Inuzuka Kiba." Shikamaru explained as he bowed in apology. Kiba just huffed and got off the floor pouting.

"Very well Nara you sit behind Uzumaki, the blond, and Inuzuka, you're behind Sasuke. I think you can figure out who he is." Asuma responded.

The boys nodded and went to their seats. Naruto turned in his seat to introduce himself and to further avoid any comments Sasuke had come up with.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto glared at him “, and the Teme is an insensitive assho-ow! TEME!" Sasuke had pinched his side, apparently he didn't like his introduction very much.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke stopped glaring at Naruto and nodded to Shikamaru. "Thought so. Is he always this loud in the morning?"

"I just think he's always this loud." Sasuke replied.

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru then laid his head on the table and seemed to fall asleep. Sasuke just stared at him while Naruto fumed in his seat and Kiba look ready to burst out laughing...which he did. And then Naruto exploded again.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY DOG FACE!” Naruto exploded.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOG FACE, BARBIE!” Kiba growled.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!” 

"SURE LOOKS LIKE IT FROM WHERE I'M SITTING!"

Naruto was about to launch himself over the table to get at Kiba when Sasuke grabbed him around the waist.

"Dobe calm down and shut up. You’re embarrassing me!” he hissed as he pulled the blond into his lap.

This got Kiba laughing again. 

With a growl Naruto started to struggle in Sasuke's hold. Sighing Sasuke did the only thing he could think of to get his Dobe's attention. He started to grope him.

"PERVERT!"

"It was the only way to get your attention." Sasuke innocently defended himself.

"Liar! Teme get your hands off me!" Sasuke just smirked and pulled the flailing blond closer. Then he leaned in and whispered huskily in his ear.

"You're right. I probably could have thought of a hundred other ways to get your attention, but your sexy little outfit has me thinking with the wrong head."

Naruto took a minute to process what had been said. Then another minute to realize that he was sitting on something very hard and then five-seconds to be at the door.

"That's it I'm out of here!"

Just as Naruto was about to reach for the door knob the door opened from the other side.

"Do you ever shut up?"

 

 


	6. Opposites Attract?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I’ve transferred schools and been put on medication to not kill myself. Anyway I’m on break now and I’m ready to update! I even motivated myself to reread the last chapter and I didn’t claw my eyes out. I wanted to, really, really wanted to, but I didn’t. Seriously there are so many mistakes! I apologize, but not that much because I am not rewriting those chapters again. Anyway my plans to rewrite this story have not been very productive. But don’t worry this story will be finished, at some point before I’m thirty… maybe.

"Do you ever shut up?"  
The owner of the low irritated voice stood in the now open doorway. He was a short red head, dressed in the Seme uniform. His eyebrow-less aquamarine eyes were set in a glare more intimidating then Sasuke's and rimmed heavily in black. The seemingly hostile boy had his death stare set on an oblivious looking boy with huge eye brows. The boy apparently had ADHD and was wearing the Uke uniform, but seriously the eyebrows. They were ninety percent of the boy’s face.  
"Gaara-san how will I express my spring time of youth if I am silent?"  
The energetic boy shouted with tears in his eyes. Gaara twitched and slammed the door in the boys face. He then turned to glare at Asuma-Sensei.  
"THAT is what you put me with! Are you people out of your minds!"  
Asuma just coughed and avoided the question, choosing to ask instead for the angry boys name.  
"Sabaku no Gaara" the boy replied with a slightly angry monotone.  
"Your seat is next to Nara, who needs to wake up now because class will be starting soon."  
Asuma's words were met with a snore from the sleeping boy. Sighing he went back to ignoring the kids.  
Through the entire ordeal Naruto seemed to have become paralyzed, now this would have been fine had he not frozen himself right in front of Gaara blocking him from going to his seat. This of course made Naruto the new target of Gaara's death stare. Which in turn caused him to run into Sasuke's arms before Gaara could even tell him to move.  
"DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!" Naruto shouted in fear.  
This of course caused Sasuke to smirk and hold onto his Dobe.  
"Shh I won't let him hurt you, my precious little Uke." Sasuke cooed as he moved his hands to cup Naruto's behind.  
So naturally this made Naruto shoot out of his arms to hide behind Gaara.  
"DON'T LET HIM RAPE ME!" Naruto shouted again.  
Everyone in the room let out an exasperated sigh. The rooms awe at Naruto's 'Naruto-ness' was interrupted by a nervous cough.  
Standing in the now open door was a group of people. The one who coughed was a petite girl with short indigo hair. She wasn't looking at anyone, but her pale lavender eyes could still be seen and she was holding her arms protectively in front of herself pushing her index fingers together. She wore the same outfit as the other ukes in the room, but because she was a girl she had a red pleated skirt instead of shorts.  
On her left was an older girl with blond hair in four spiky pony tails and dark green eyes. She was staring at Gaara and Naruto with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. She wore the seme uniform but with a skirt instead of pants.  
On the Uke girls right was a boy wearing the Seme uniform. He was older than her but younger then the Seme girl, with dark brown hair and pale eyes like the Uke girl's, but his were more silver. The two were clearly related. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking a Naruto with a look that said he was clearly not impressed.  
On the right of the Seme boy was a Uke boy who looked the same age as himself and had his arms wrapped around the boys; it was safe to assume they are a couple. He had black hair and matching eyes and extremely pale skin, with a very fake smile plastered on his face.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Asked the Seme girl.  
"It seems your uke isn't very fond of you Uchiha." The Seme boy said looking at Sasuke with a smug look.  
"Shut up Hyūga." Sasuke snapped as he got up from his chair and headed over to Naruto, who was determined to keep an irritated Gaara between them.  
"Dobe! Stop embarrassing me and get over here!"  
"No! Hentai!"  
"Dobe!"  
"Teme!"  
"Just get over here, I promise to keep my hands to myself!" Sasuke growled.  
"Lying Hentai!" Naruto screeched.  
Sasuke growled while Kiba and the Seme girl laughed at the scene. Then the dark haired Uke boy let go of his Seme's arm and walked up to Naruto and looked at him closely. Then he turned to Sasuke and said seriously.  
"Sasuke-kun have you considered that your Uke may not like to be touched intimately because he is afraid you will find out he has no penis?"  
Silence.  
Then Kiba fell out of his chair laughing, Shikamaru looked very confused at being woken up, Asuma-Sensei choked on his coffee, the Seme boy hit his forehead with his palm, the Uke girl fainted, the Seme girl tried to revive her, Sasuke looked like his brain stopped working, Gaara raised a hairless brow, and Naruto tackled the pale uke and started strangling him.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed.  
Sadly for Naruto, Sasuke reconnected his brain to his body and was able to pull him off the pale boy and hold him securely in his arms.  
"TEME! Let go!" Naruto yelled, obviously not liking it.  
The Hyūga Seme walked over to his Uke and helped him up while reprimanding him.  
"Sai how many times do I have to tell you, speaking of others genitalia tends to offend them and or make them uncomfortable."  
"I said something offensive?" Sai asked with a curious look on his face; then he turned to Naruto, who was still struggling in Sasuke's arms, and put on his fake smile.  
"I'm sorry I was unaware that your lack of penis was a sensitive subject for you."  
The Uke girl chose this time to wake up and proceeded to faint again.  
"Hinata!" Her Seme called in distress and started to fan her again.  
Naruto now looked just plain traumatized and was trying to get closer to Sasuke. Sasuke of course wasn't complaining and pulled him closer while smirking at the Hyūga Seme.  
"At least my uke doesn't talk about people’s personal areas, Hyūga."  
Said boy just glared at him and pulled his uke closer to him.  
"Sai please stop talking." The Hyūga asked.  
"Alright Neji." The pale boy responded, plastering his fake smile on again.  
At this time Asuma got over his coughing fit and looked at the older students.  
"Don't you kids have classes to get to?"  
"We still have ten minutes Sensei." Neji replied.  
Asuma sighed in defeat.  
"Neji-Nii-san?" Hinata had woken up again.  
Neji kneeled down so he was sitting next to Hinata.  
"Are you alright Hinata-sama?" he asked gently.  
"Ye-yes, I-i'm f-ff-ine." She stuttered as the Seme girl helped her up.  
"Th-thank you T-te-temari-san."  
"Hinata please call me Temari." The girl asked, exasperated.  
"A-l-al-ri-right Te-temari."  
"Aww! You're so cute!" Temari squealed and hugged Hinata.  
This caused Hinata to blush heavily and Neji to start twitching.  
"Are you trying to make her faint again? At least let her breath!"  
Temari glared but let Hinata go, she was about to say something back when the ADHD boy from before came back out of breath and panting.  
"Gaara-san to punish myself for upsetting you I ran around the school five times. Please accept my apology!"  
Gaara twitched and slammed the door in his face again.  
"Gaara! Don't be rude to him! Open that door and apologize to him!" Temari shouted, until Gaara turned his glare on to her.  
"Or you know you could just leave him out there that's fine too" She added nervously.  
Gaara rolled his eyes but opened the door to see the sobbing Uke boy. He sighed and rolled his eyes again.  
"Lee you really want to apologize to me?"  
"Yes Gaara-san!" the boy shouted enthusiastically.  
"Then stop talking." Gaara replied simply.  
"Y-" Lee started but clapped his hands over his mouth and nodded his head. Gaara nodded in return, then slammed the door in Lee's face again and walked over to his seat. Everyone else in the room just sweat dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Let me know what you think, I love comments!


End file.
